Rod
Rods are Magic Devices with various effects that can have multiple charges. Lower-level rods are also frequently wanted as quest items. Unlike Scrolls, they have a chance to fail when used. The chances of failure and strength of the rod's effect generally depend on your Magic Device skill. Some rods can be made from materials using the Carpentry skill. PCs with the 'mana battery' Ether disease that picks up rods, will drain them of all charges and give spell stock in the corresponding spell, if any. Using rods trains the Magic Device skill. Rods are the only item type that can be drained with Draw Charge (at least in Elona+) and possible candidates for Fill Charge. Amount of recharge powers you receive upon destroying a rod with Draw Charge is based on amount of remaining charges and affected by multiplier associated with rod type. Rods of Magic missile and Fire/Ice/Lighting bolt will give you \lceil\frac{\text{(amount of charges)}}{2}\rceil (rounded up) recharge powers. Rods of Acid ground, Teleport, Summon monsters, Magic mapping, Slow, Cure, Silence, Fire wall, Speed, Cure minor wound, Web, Identify, and Wall creation will give you same amount of recharge powers as their remaining charges. Rods of Make door, Holy light, Eclipse, and Lighting ball will give you (amount of charges)*3 recharge powers. Rods of Uncurse, Alchemy, Healing hands, Mana, Heal, and Change creature will give you (amount of charges)*5 recharge powers. Rods of Domination grant (amount of charges)*25 recharge powers. Rods of Wishing grant (amount of charges)*100 recharge powers. Opening the ap menu allows you to select a rod to use. Rods that can affect targets on faraway tiles can generally be aimed manually with the key. Types of Rods *Acid Ground **Attempts to create random acid puddles in a 3x3 area centered on the selected tile. Due to the random nature, it's possible to hit every tile except the tile you target. Acid puddles damage non-floating NPCs and may degrade the enemy's equipment and any equipment on the ground where the acid was created, unless it's acidproof. If you are floating, you will not be affected. If a neutral NPC steps in a puddle of your creation, you may incur a karma penalty or the NPC may become hostile to you. Equivalent to the spell Acid Ground or throwing a bottle of sulfuric onto an empty tile. *Alchemy **Recreates a target item as another item of the same type. For example, if you use it on a scroll, that scroll will turn into another scroll of a random type. In Elona, opened containers like safes or material boxes will change into other types of containers, but will become unopened (i.e. you can get stuff from them again.); This does not work in Elona+. Items you alter have a small chance of transforming into a completely different kind of item. *Change Creature **Changes a foe into a different creature. This can be resisted by the target. Unique monsters, dungeon bosses, boss versions of common monsters and NPCs that you can speak to cannot be changed. Equivalent to throwing a potion of mutation at a non-unique NPC. *Cure **Heals the target for a good amount of life. You may target an adjacent tile or use it on yourself with numpad 5. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If cursed, it "makes you grumpy" and has a chance to inflict the sick status effect. *Cure Minor Wound **Heals the target for a small amount of life. You may target an adjacent tile or use it on yourself with numpad 5. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If cursed, it "makes you grumpy" and has a chance to inflict the sick status effect. *Domination **Cannot be recharged. **Attempts to dominate a target, making them your ally. Unique monsters, dungeon bosses, boss versions of common monsters and NPCs that you can speak to cannot be dominated. Available from Miral and Garok's Workshop for a number of medals. Equivalent to the spell Dominate, but significantly easier to use. Chance of dominating monsters increases with Magic Device skill and with possession of a monster heart. *Fire Bolt **Shoots a bolt of fire at your target, hitting anything in the line of fire. Can ignite anything that is flammable lying in its path and may start fires upon destroying an item or killing an NPC. Equivalent to the spell Fire Bolt. Cursed rods have drastically decreased damage. *Fire Wall **Attempts to create random fires in a 3x3 area centered on the selected tile. Due to the random nature, it's possible to hit every tile except the tile you target. Fire will damage anything that steps on the tile, and will destroy flammable items in inventory or on the ground at random. The 'wet' status will reduce the damage. Creating the fire also has a good chance of destroying flammable items on the tile. The fires will burn out after some time, but may spread before they do so; once spreading starts, it becomes increasingly unlikely for all fires to die out. Rain will put the fire out, but other weather types will not. If any neutral NPCs step in fires caused by you, you may incur a karma penalty or the NPC may become hostile to you. Equivalent to the spell Fire Wall, or throwing a molotov on an empty tile. *Heal **The most powerful healing-type magic device. You may target an adjacent tile or use it on yourself with numpad 5. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If cursed, it "makes you grumpy" and has a chance to inflict the sick status effect. *Healing Hands **Heals the target for a large amount of health. You may target an adjacent tile or use it on yourself with numpad 5. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If cursed, it "makes you grumpy" and has a chance to inflict the sick status effect. *Holy Light **Gives Holy Protection for a few turns and has a chance to remove existing hexes. Hexes are negative, temporary effects appearing in the bottom-right corner of the screen with a turn counter on them. You may target an adjacent tile or use it on yourself with numpad 5. Equivalent to the spell Vanquish Hex when drained. *Ice Bolt **Shoots a bolt of ice at your target, hitting anything in the line of fire. Useful against the red baptist and other creatures weak against ice, but has a chance to destroy items in the target's inventory and on the ground unless a coldproof blanket is carried. Equivalent to the spell Ice Bolt. Cursed rods have drastically decreased damage. *Identify **Works like a scroll or spell of Identify and attempts to identify a target item. Like the Spell and unlike the scroll, a skilled Magic Device user can fully identify artifacts that would normally require a greater identify. *Lightning Bolt **Shoots a bolt of lightning at your target, hitting anything in the line of fire. Targets with the 'wet' status take additional damage. Lightning damage may paralyze for one turn, even on creatures with paralysis resistance. Equivalent to the spell Lightning Bolt. Cursed rods have drastically decreased damage. *Magic Map **Acts like the Magic Map spell, revealing a random, large portion (~90%) of the current area's terrain. A cursed rod will cause a minor memory defect, erasing your knowledge of the current map instead. *Magic Missile **Shoots a magic missile. Damage does not diminish at range. Useful against highly evasive enemies. Equivalent to the spell Magic Dart. Cursed rods have drastically decreased damage. *Make Door **Creates a locked door in the selected space. As of Elona version 1.13, Make Door now works on both ground and walls, but does not work if the tile is occupied by NPC or hidden object (trap or small medal). Created doors persist even when the map is refreshed; to remove them, lose and ash to destroy them. Useful for training Lock Picking. Equivalent to the spell Door Creation. *Mana **Replenishes your mana reserves. Equivalent to a scroll of mana. Mana restored scales with Magic Device skill. *Summon Monsters **As with the spell of the same name, summons 1-5 monsters of varying levels. Average level of monsters summoned increases as Magic Device skill increases. Useful for assassinating NPCs if you zap it near the targeted NPC and then teleport away. Also has limited use in summoning a specific type of monster for training or quests. *Slow **Slows the target down like a spell or potion of Slow. This may be resisted by targets with adequate hex resistance. Blessed rods "slow down" the aging process, making the target younger. *Speed **Speeds up the target, like a spell or potion of Speed. You may target an adjacent tile or use it on yourself/your mount with numpad 5. Cursed rods also produce an "aging process speeds up" message, making the target older. *Silence **Silences the target, making them unable to use magic temporarily. This may be resisted by targets with adequate hex resistance. Equivalent to the spell Mist of Silence or a potion of silence. *Teleportation **Works like the spell of Teleport Other. You may either target an adjacent tile or use it on yourself with numpad 5. Possibly the most useful rod to have at lower levels, and good for moving neutral NPCs out of the area so you can pass confined spaces or steal. *Uncurse **Similar to casting a spell or reading a scroll of uncurse. May target adjacent tiles or your own. Higher levels of Magic Device yield increasing levels of success and may remove doomed status. *Wall Creation ** Makes a wall tile on an empty floor tile. Doesn't work on water, doors, other walls, NPC and hidden objects (traps and small medals). Useful for buying time, preventing monsters from swarming you, or making a small room to rest safely in. Equivalent to the spell Wall Creation. *Web **Creates webs on random tiles within a 5x5 area of the target. The webs restrict the movement of NPCs that step in them unless a strength check is passed. Does not anger neutral NPCs or cause a karma hit. Can be used to remove fires and puddles due to the way layers work in Elona. Equivalent to the spell Web. *Wishing **Cannot be recharged. **Grants you a wish. Rarest rod in Elona for obvious reasons. Drops any item created at your feet, so if you want an excessively heavy item in your house (e.g. ceremony altar), you may save this item until you are at the correct location. Equivalent to the spell of Wish, but not known to fail, regardless of Magic Device skill or level. Table Elona+ Elona+ adds new rods and has certain changes to existing rods. Additionally, there is the new Dupli-cane special action, which allows damage dealing rods to consume stamina instead of charges. Changes *Alchemy **Containers cannot be changed, attempting to do so will waste a charge. *Fire Wall **Used in Distillation recipe in Pot of Fusion to make a bottle of water. *Slow ** Blessed rods have slightly higher power. Cursed rods hincrease weight if casted on pets. Using it on ranch animals or other NPCs has no effect other than a reduced-power Slow. Note that this rod cannot be zapped on self. *Summon Monsters **Summoned enemies do not reward AP even if they would be eligible otherwise and cannot be summoned to overcrowded locations (eg. Noyel during Festival of Jure). * Wishing **If iven to a pet then the pet will use it, but you get to determine what your pet wishes for. Among other things, this allows you to give skills to your pet which can't be added via Gene Engineering. New Rods *Eclipse **Directional, but targeting anything other than yourself will do nothing. Corresponds to the Eclipse spell. Grants 3 recharge powers. Deals less damage if cursed. *Lightning Ball **Directional, but targeting anything other than yourself will do nothing. Corresponds to the Thunder vortex spell. Grants 3 recharge powers. Deals less damage if cursed. *Magic Laser **Corresponds to the Crystal Spear spell. *Poison Ball **Corresponds to the Poison Storm spell. *Bubble Ball **Corresponds to the Bubble Storm spell. *Life **Corresponds to the Cure of Eris spell. Customization Category:Items